


take a sick day

by devilish-di-angelo (mmullen2015)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, and i know this concept has been done to death, but i tried to make it a bit more interesting, these two are so in love, this was going to be christmasy but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmullen2015/pseuds/devilish-di-angelo
Summary: In which Will is sick and Nico takes cares of him.





	take a sick day

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: merry christmas, everyone! i was planning to write something christmas related, but wrote this instead. oh well. enjoy, lovelies!

“I think I’m dying,” Will says, pulling his blankets tighter around himself. His head feels stuffy, thick with snot and pressure. Just the simple act of breathing proves difficult and everytime he moves even the slightest bit, a shot of pain shoots up his stiff neck. He really wishes he could just meet his end, right here in the Hades cabin. It would be such a fitting way to go. 

The medic in him is screaming that he is doing everything _wrong wrong wrong_ , and that he really shouldn’t be cooped up in his boyfriend’s bed, spreading disease and sickness like they’re tangible adversaries when there is a fully-functioning infirmary to go to, but the dark silence of Cabin Thirteen was a good temporary escape from life’s normal chaos. 

Nico snorts from where he sits at his side. “You’re not dying,” he says. “I would be able to tell, remember?”

Will reaches for the box of tissues on the nightstand, and Nico meets him halfway, placing the box in his outstretched hand. He blows his nose hard and sinks back into the covers, feeling utterly drained. “Ugh. Yeah, okay, but that doesn’t demean the fact that I feel like shit.”

It’s rare enough for a child of Apollo to get even a simple cough. From the amount of visitors Will got that day, one would think he really was dying. Kayla and Austin came after lunch, both comically dawned in surgical masks and gloves. (“Hey, we can't have it spreading,” Kayla had said. “A cabin full of sick medics is not what anyone needs.”) Jake Mason stopped by to fill him in on what he missed at archery practice (“I felt less afraid for my life without you there. No offense, man.) 

The dinner conch sounds from outside, and Will’s stomach rumbles at just the thought of food. Nico, however, doesn’t make any move to get up, and Will feels a twinge of guilt at the fact. 

“Go eat,” Will tells him, prodding his arm with a single poke. “I’ll be fine here. I think I’ll take a nap, actually. Maybe Morpheus will give me sweet relief from this hellscape.”

Nico frowns but rises from the bed anyway. “Okay. Want me to bring you back anything?” 

“No, I’m okay,” Will says falsely. He feels hungry but also nauseous. The medic in him tells him that he needs to eat something, especially after he’s eaten next to nothing all day, but the more rational part of him tells him that he probably won’t be able to keep anything down. 

Nico leans down and kisses Will’s cheek. “See you in a bit.”

“‘Kay” Will says weakly, and even before the door has fully shut, his eyes droop closed. 

Will wakes up to an empty cabin. The sun must have set while he was asleep, because it’s even darker than it was before, so dark that he can barely see in front of his own face. It’s a little weird staying alone in a cabin that wasn’t his own, since he typically has a whole cabin to be in charge of, but he feels comfortable here. The air is cool, the bed is warm and the lighting is just dim enough not to aggravate his eyes. The sheets are soft and smell like Nico—well, at least they did, until Will took over and replaced the smell with the scent of hot sweat and disease. 

Will is startled from his thoughts by the cabin door swinging open. Nico steps into view, covered in a thin veil of snow. “I stopped by the infirmary,” he says, pulling off his hat. “Brought you some more cough drops.”

“Thanks” Will says. 

Will feels body weight sink into the bed, and Nico’s hand is on his forehead, ice cold and infinitely comforting as he pushes his sweaty hair back from his face. “How’re you feeling?”

“Nnn,” is Will’s ever so eloquent reply. 

Nico gives him a look of pity, and Will has the urge to kiss away the crinkle that forms in between his eyebrows. He watches as Nico sets the cough drops on the nightstand, takes off his socks, shirt, and jeans, and moves to climb into the bed. “You’re gonna get sick,” Will mumbles as Nico pulls the blankets up and over himself, as he makes himself comfortable against Will’s side. 

“You took over my bed, Will. I’ve already accepted that I'm gonna get sick.” His skin feels blessedly cool against Will’s own--his bare torso and legs and feet as he presses himself against him. “Besides, I think it’s worth it.” 

Will’s heart flutters. “Who knew you were such a romantic, di Angelo?”

Nico hums in pleasure and flattens his palm across Will’s chest. “I have my moments.”

The two of them lay in comfortable silence, basking in each other’s company, and Will can't help but feel like he's in Elysium.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: and that's a wrap! if you liked this fic, feel free to comment below and give me kudos! merry christmas!


End file.
